1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tape placement apparatus in which a small roll of wound tape with an adhesive is placed in such a way that a tape can be unreeled freely from the small roll of tape and to a tape printer provided with the tape placement apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the past, a tape cartridge in which a small roll of tape with an adhesive, the small roll of tape having axial end faces on which circular thin films are attached, is placed in such a way that a tape can be unreeled freely from the small roll of tape by rotatably supporting the small roll of tape in a cartridge case has been known (see JP-A-2008-194868).
In the small roll of tape with an adhesive which is produced by cutting a log roll, the adhesive sometimes sticks out and appears on the end faces in the width direction when the log roll is cut. Therefore, in the tape cartridge (the tape placement apparatus), films are attached on the end faces of the small roll of tape which is placed in the tape cartridge. As a result, even when the small roll of tape is rotated when a tape is unreeled therefrom, the small roll of tape does not come loose, and the small roll of tape can rotate smoothly in the cartridge case.
However, the problem is that the films become waste when the small roll of tape is used to the very end and lead to an increase in production cost of the small roll of tape itself. On the other hand, if the films on the end faces are not used, the adhesive which has stuck out and appeared on the end faces of the small roll of tape prevents the small roll of tape from rotating when the tape is being unreeled therefrom.